Dead Give Away
by GRAPEfedGODDESS
Summary: Post Book 9. Physically healed from the Fae War, Sookie's life as she knows it is one again threatened. She and the supes around her must hatch a plan to wiggle out of this latest crisis
1. Chapter 1

"So Sook, how've you been?" Amelia asked while hugging a steaming mug of black herbal tea and sitting at my kitchen table.

I flipped the sausage in Gran's old skillet, listening to the familiar sizzle. "Great. What about you? How's New Orleans?" I asked. Amelia had moved back to her condo in New Orleans after the damage from Katrina had been fixed, but made weekend-long visits every couple of weeks. Sure, I missed her cheerful self running around my house, but it's nice to not have to shield like crazy in my own home anymore. She's quite the mental broadcaster. "Have you heard from Octavia?"

"Nope." I turned after a long few moments to see if she would expound (a word of the day) on the comment, only to see her nervously toying with her sweater. I don't have to be a telepath to know she's trying to hide something from me.

"Spill it." I said, perching my hands on my hips.

"You're going to burn the sausage" _Don't think about it don't think about it don't think about it…_

"Think about what?" I asked.

_Dammit. You're just going to pick it from my brain anyway. Quinn called me. He wants you back BIG TIME. Asked me to put in a good word._ She thought, defeated. If people could sigh mentally, she would have.

My heart jumped. "WHAT?!?!" Livid was tame as kittens compared to what I feeling.

She threw up her hands defensively. "Hey, don't kill the messenger…" I couldn't believe that Quinn would plunge to such a new low. After all, he hadn't tried to contact me in months; not since he came to my home uninvited and against Eric's edict to tell me that no one would ever love me. _You want me to go home early?_

"No, no. It's not your fault." I took a deep breath to collect myself, but I still had a bad taste in my mouth. Usually, when a supe, let alone a supe I dumped on less than friendly terms, emerges from the woodwork, I get pulled into something I don't want to be in. After the last incident with the Fae War, I was less than enthusiastic to get involved. "Did he mention anything else he wanted?" I asked after I pulled breakfast off the burner and served up two plates.

"No. Just 'tell her I said hi and I'm not such a bad guy.'"

Hmm. Amelia looked just as puzzled as I imagine I did. I sat, contemplating my options. One: I could call Quinn. But what would I say? I wasn't ready to forgive him for his betrayal, and I couldn't take another no-one-will-ever-love-you-like-I-love-you lecture. Two: I could ignore it. That seemed more and more inviting. Three: was there a three?

_GAH! You're killing me! What are you going to do?_ Amelia hurled at me mentally as she slammed her mug back on the table. I was wonderful to have the best of both worlds; a best friend that was both human and accepting of my little quirk. But that fact didn't help me figure it out. I shot her an apologetic look and shrugged. Who knows?

Somewhere in my subconscious, I heard a car approach on my gravel driveway, but my mind wouldn't break out of its tiger-induced fog to do anything about it.

_Babe?_

My head snapped up and my mouth gaped open. Amelia's hand shot toward mine, her eyes quizzical. Speak of the devil. "Quinn…" I whispered. Now it was Amelia's turn to gape.

_Babe? If you want, come out back. I have something I need to tell you. I promise I won't yell this time. _He added the last bit with a sheepish mental smile.

I hesitated. I definitely didn't want to talk to him, but Gran would be rolling over in her grave if she knew I was purposely shunning someone instead of inviting them in for tea. I rose from the table and peeked my head out the back door. He was leaning against his truck, dressed in a deep blue button down shirt and light grey slacks. He was staring right at me. "I'll be right back" I mumbled over my shoulder at Amelia.

"Hey babe, I missed you." He said, taking a step towards me. Once off the back porch, I stopped in my tracks.

I crossed my arms under my chest, bracing for the twinge of pain that always accompanied betrayal. "What do you want, Quinn."

His face fell and his shoulders slumped. "I owe you. Big. I have a warning for you and Northman. I think de Castro is moving to kidnap you and keep you for his own purposes. He wants to use you for your ability and your…" Rage bubbled behind his eyes. He clenched his fists.

My head spun. I clutched the porch's hand rail to steady myself as a knee buckled. "Body" I finished. I picked the images straight from Quinn's usually dense mind. Not to mention, de Castro had never hidden the fact he wanted every inch of me. "How…"

"I don't know the exact plan. I overheard him talking to Sandy and Victor about preparations to 'transport and forcibly entertain' someone." He made air quotes with his fingers. I was beginning to hyperventilate, images from past kidnapping attempts flashed through my mind. "That, and Victor has been asking questions about you and Northman, along with others who live in Northman's territory." Quinn moved toward me and threw and arm around me. He was trembling. Or was I? I was still clutching the hand rail. I couldn't breathe. Before I could turn to look at Quinn, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

My limbs felt heavy and my mind was moving extraordinarily slowly. Sluggishly, I took inventory. I had ten fingers and ten toes, no large bumps or bruises. There were also two minds in the room with me. One I immediately identified as Amelia's; the other belonged to a shifter. With some difficulty, I opened my eyes. I was laying on the couch in my living room on my back. Quinn was holding my hand and watching me dutifully, while Amelia was wearing a path in my carpet with her pacing.

"You OK, babe?" Quinn asked. I must have given him a puzzled look, because he continued, "Look, if you really do have a blood bond with Eric, he's going to be here any minute. And I'm still not supposed to be here…" He subconsciously glanced at the door.

"Oh, ok. Go then" I managed to mumble. He gave me one last squeeze of my hand and a smile.

"I'm here, you know…if you need anything."

"I know." I thought about telling him I would never pulled him into my problems, but decided that would never end well. With my luck, he would force himself into my problems, and end up getting himself killed in the process. Also, he had his family to worry about. He's made is quite clear that they come before me on his mental list of importance. Before I could get back to my usual self, he was gone, and Amelia was sitting in front of me. I tried to sit up, but I was still too woozy manage that.

"No, you stay down, hun. Here, I made you herbal tea. It should help." She handed me a mug of steaming liquid and went to sit in the nearby rocking chair. To my surprise, it didn't taste awful. As if she was reading my mind, she said, "I added enough sugar to send you into diabetic shock. What else can I do?" I had a feeling she wasn't talking about another mug of sugar-laden tea.

I started to tear up. "Amelia, I can't ask…"

"Hush, Sook. We may not technically be roomies anymore, but you're still my best friend. You're not in it alone anymore. Now, what do you need?"

"Sookie!" Before I could blink, Eric was kneeling before me, his face inches from mine. "What happened? I felt your terror, it woke me. Then an instant later, nothing. What frightened you so, lover?"

"Quinn came for a visit" Amelia explained. I shot her a rather unfriendly look.

Eric hissed and his entire body went rigid. "I will skin him alive."

"No, don't do anything like that. He came with a warning. He's coming." Surprisingly, I managed to make my statement with a level voice. My voice only broke slightly on "coming."

Eric was instantly in head-crushing, defend-your-territory, deadly-Viking-vampire mode. "Who?"

I managed to whisper my response. "de Castro."

He relaxed slightly. "I am aware of the King's planned visit to my area. Why does this terrify you?"

"You don't understand. He's coming….for me." This seemed to get Eric's attention. Faster than my eyes could track, Eric was on his phone.

"Tiger, what do you know?" he said to the receiver. He listened to Quinn's response closely. I hate to admit I was relieved to not have to relay the entire warning. I don't think I could get through explaining why he wanted me. After a minute, Quinn had completely finished his story. "I am in your debt for the warning. I will be in touch." After depositing his phone back in his pocket, he turned to me and lifted me into his lap. "I will not let harm come to you, Sookie."

The feminist in me wasn't happy with him holding my without asking my permission, but I felt too safe and too weak to tell him to put me down. "You can't disobey him, Eric. He's your king."

"I will devise a plan in which he will not know of my treachery." He went silent, seemingly making his devious plan right then and there. Suddenly, he turned to Amelia. "Witch, why are you here? You no longer live here."

Amelia looked chagrined. "I'm visiting Sookie for the weekend."

Yup, Eric was in full boss mode. "You must go back to your home in New Orleans and try to work your way into Victor's confidences. I will need a spy in the area." Before Amelia could get too interested in Eric's new plans, I shot them down.

"No, Amelia. I'm not dragging you into this. I'll lock you upstairs if I have to."

"Don't be silly, Sook. I'm going to help you whether you know it or not." Knowing this to be 100% true, I gave up with a sigh of consent. "I better get packing." With that, she was practically flying up the stairs to her suite. I thought after Tray, she would be less than enthusiastic about the idea of helping me through another crisis, but her mind was nothing but excited determination. I couldn't help but think I don't deserve such loyal friends. One way or another, I'll earn this.

It was just Eric and I. When I glanced up at him, he was staring thoughtfully down at me. Uh-oh. That look was never good. "What?"

"I have a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

Half an hour later, Pam, Eric and I were sitting in my living room. Once I was more or less back to normal, Eric had let me out of his arms long enough to warm them both a TrueBlood while he explained my little problem to Pam.

"For now, we do nothing. We cannot provoke de Castro. Sookie, you will be under guard at all times. Victor and the King are set to arrive tomorrow night, but he would be foolish to attack so soon. Were I him, I would wait until my retinue and I were most distracted."

Pam nodded in assertion. "The party. You and I will be most distracted, and the sheer mass of new faces will make is easy for him to sneak in someone to do his dirty work." I shivered at the thought.

Eric wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Yes." After a short moment of silent contemplation, Eric dismissed Pam back to Fangtasia to make the appropriate arraignments, leaving just him and me in my living room. "I must make one last phone call. Then, you and I may…occupy our time," he said in a suggestive murmur. I sighed and rolled my eyes as he stood and produced his cell phone.

He dialed a number by heart. "My child, I require your help. Please meet me in Bon Temps as soon as you can." He proceeded to give my address and very vague directions. I hoped vampirism came with an excellent sense of direction, or else they were never going to make it.

"Your child?" I asked. Curiosity killed the cat, but the words seemed to tumble out before I could hold them back.

"Yes. When I turned him, he went by the name Cian. Now, he goes by the more modern adaptation of his name, Keane." I stood and opened my mouth to comment, but nothing came out, and I ended up gaping like an idiot. "He should be here tonight, just before dawn." I took a deep breath and rubbed my temples. I was feeling a bit woozy, maybe because fainting is hard work, or maybe because I hadn't eaten in several hours. Or maybe both. I must have stumbled, because before I could blink, I was in Eric's arms and we were moving toward my bedroom -- and my bed -- at lightning speed. "Are you not well? What can I do?"

"I'm just hungry. And I have a headache." I started to push up off the bed he had deposited me on, but he held my shoulders down.

"You stay. I will provide whatever it is that you need." With that, he was out of my room at a record pace. In seconds, he was back with a glass of water, Advil, and a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "Anything else, lover?"

"No, thank you." I took the Advil, ate, and drank the water. I was feeling a tad bit better, but I was still a bit woozy. I must have drifted to sleep, because I woke to two male voices. I hate to eavesdrop, but I couldn't open my eyes just yet.

"You are taking a lot of care to keep this human alive. What is she?" whispered a heavily accented male's voice.

From seemingly right beside my head, Eric's whisper answered. "I love her." I could feel the indentation on the bed where he was laying next to me.

"You love her?" the accented voice asked incredulously. "Then turn her. Does she not love you back? I find that hard to believe. I have watched many centuries worth of women fall at your feet. I suppose it would only be fair that the one you have feelings for does not return them."

"She is confused, but I believe she returns the sentiment. And she does not want to become like us."

"Hmm." The accented voice seemed to contemplate this for a while. "This is quite a dilemma for you"

"Yes."

After several moments of silence, I opened my eyes. I groaned. Even though the light in my room was off, the light in my bathroom was on and that small sliver of light was enough to send my head into migraine spasms. I instinctually turned my eyes from the offending light, and subsequently into Eric's chest. He immediately wrapped his arm around me. "Sookie, are you not well? Do I need to call Ludwig?"

"Uhhg, no, I just have a migraine."

"Sookie, this is my child, Cian." I sat up with a start. I had completely forgotten about the other voice! The pulsing in my head from the sudden movement was unbearable, and I clutched my head while trying to snuff out a scream. "Sookie! What is wrong? You are not well, I am calling Ludwig."

"You will do no such thing, Mister. I'm fine, I promise, just no fast movements, or bright lights, or loud noises."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sookie" whispered the accented voice. I turned to look at the voice, and noticed the man they came from. He was not nearly as tall as Eric, maybe 5 foot 9 inches. He had dark, thick, wavy hair down to his shoulders that was pulled back into a low ponytail. His eyelashes had the same thick and wavy attributes, and they were to die for. His eyes were deep emerald green, and his skin shone pale in the moonlight coming through my window. He was wearing black square toed shoes, dark jeans, and a light blue button down shirt with the top button undone and the sleeves rolled up. He was leaning against the window frame with his arms crossed against his chest. "I am sorry you are not feeling well."

"Um, thanks." I mumbled. "It's nice to meet you too."

"I must leave to bed for the day, lover, but I will show Cian around. You stay here and relax. Someone will be here in a few hours who can watch you during the day."

"Oh, ok. Bye, Eric. And thanks for playing babysitter, Cian." I wasn't happy about having a babysitter for the day (so the last statement may have come out a tad sarcastic), but there's not arguing with Eric. At least it will give me peace of mind to know someone knows where I am. Immediately after the vampire pair left my bedroom, I was out like a light.

**Author's Note: Cian is an old Irish name, pronounced "KEE-yn"**


	4. Chapter 4

I looked at the alarm clock on my bedside table; it was almost noon. The bottle of Advil was sitting next to the alarm clock, along with a glass of water and a note that said simply _Get well -E_. How thoughtful. With the morning (or afternoon) mental fog rolling off my brain, I became aware of another mind in my house and the sound of the TV. I instantly jumped out of bed and grabbed the baseball bat I now kept in my closet. It's a sad statement on your life when you feel you need a weapon in your closet. Choking up on the wood so I could get the most force out of my swing, I crept out to my living room, still dressed in the clothes I was wearing yesterday. Before I crept into living room, toward the sound of the TV and the direction of the mental signature, I cast out a wider net for other mental signatures. All I found was the comforting void of a vampire, most likely Cian, in my guest room closet. It was just me and the person in my living room. My heart was pounding in my ears and my palms were getting moist. _Now or never_, I told myself, and jumped into the living room, bat first.

Alcide jumped from the couch clutching his chest. "Jesus, Sookie! You about gave me a heart attack!" I tried, but my hands wouldn't release the bat. My legs wouldn't move. I was stuck in my half defensive, half offensive position, wielding a bat at the man I assume was sent to protect me during the day. Alcide slowly raised his palms to me, and crept forward. My heartbeat wouldn't slow to an acceptable pace, even though I knew Alcide wasn't going to hurt me. I wasn't getting anger from his shifter brain, only concern. "Sook, it's ok. Eric sent me. He filled me in on everything. The new vamp let me in before he crawled in a hole and died. Jesus, put down the bat." Slowly, he pried the bat from my hands and leaned it against the couch. "Here, sit."

"Shouldn't you be at work?" It was silly, but it was the first thing that came to mind.

He gave me a slow smile. "I'm the boss. I called in a sick day…or a sick week." He took my hand and absent-mindedly rubbed his thumb against my palm. "I'm not about to let anything happen to you." He was so warm, not to mention breathing. That fact was oddly comforting. I felt a familiar but oddly inappropriate twinge between my legs. That snapped me back to the present.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Alcide! I didn't offer you anything! Can I get you something to drink? Eat? I have sweet tea, Coke…"

"No, thanks, I already raided your fridge" he said, pointing to a Coke can. "I've been here….watching you…for hours now." I picked a mental image out of his mind. He _had_ been watching me. He was watching me sleep, and the way I looked in his mind, I was an awful mess. My clothes were wrinkled, my hair resembled a haystack, and my mascara was running.

"Excuse me, Alcide. I'm going to go take a shower. Please, make yourself at home." I started to move toward my room at record pace. I had to work the early shift, and I owed it to Sam to show up on time. "Oh, Alcide?" I peeked my head out the door. "I have to work the early shift today, is that ok? I mean, Sam's there, I'm sure he could…"

"Where you go, I go."

I was ready for work in a speedy 15 minutes. We climbed in Alcide's truck (of course he wouldn't let me drive—typical male), and drove to the post office and Sonic on our way to Merlotte's.

"Cher, what's up?" Sam asked, eyeing Alcide suspiciously. "Trouble?"

I sighed and showed Alcide to a table in my area. "Just trying to head off a problem before it starts. No big deal." I shrugged to add emphasis, but he didn't buy it.

"You got Shreveport's packmaster as a 24-hour babysitter to _head off_ trouble? I don't think so, Sook."

"He's not with me 24 hours." I was avoiding the question, and he knew it. Luckily, though, he dropped the subject, and returned to behind the bar.

Work was blissfully quiet. No death threats, kidnapping attempts, or dead bodies (vampire or otherwise). On the other hand, Wednesday afternoons are usually slow, which gave me plenty of time to consider the many ways impending doom can hit. After about an hour of watching my on-again off-again contemplation of my own demise, Sam went to talk to Alcide. I didn't have to be telepathic to know what they were talking about. Sam knows me well enough to know that when trouble hits, I don't want to talk about it and I definitely don't want to pull him into it.

Holly called in sick, and I gladly took the double shift when Sam offered. I read clearly from his mind he was happy to keep his eyes on me a little longer. I felt bad for Alcide, but he dismissed my concerns, saying there was no other place he's rather be. Sam shut the bar down early, around 11:00, when our last customers paid their bill and left. I didn't mind, I was definitely dead on my feet.

After pulling up my driveway, Alcide got out of his car and took a big sniff. I shot him a curious glance. "Just making sure everything's ok."

"And?" I ask.

"I smell vampire, but I can't tell if it's a friendly or not. Stay here." I climbed back up into the big cab and took and seat while he trotted around the back of the house. A moment later, finished his circle. "All's clear. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

"You're not driving all the way home just to turn around and come back in the morning, are you?" I didn't really want company tonight, but it would be rude not to ask. Anyway, Cian was presumably here; in for a penny, in for a pound.

"'Course not. Sam offered me his guest room."

"Mm. That was nice of him." I wondered if he asked or Sam offered.

"Yup. 'Night, Sookie." He lingered for a minute, internal debate visible in his eyes.

"Goodnight." He shook his head subtly and climbed into the truck to drive off. Wearily, I unlocked the front door and stepped in. On autopilot, I walked into the kitchen to get a glass of water and a snack before bed. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of pale, glowing flesh in my yard. I vaguely recognized the shape as Cian. With my glass and snack in hand, I went out to investigate. He was sitting, cross-legged in nothing but jeans, with his palms resting face up on his thighs. His hair was out of its ponytail and cascading down to the top of his shoulders. He was perfectly immobile, most likely in a daydream-like state vampires call 'downtime'.

"Uh, you ok?" I ask, only after a lengthy internal debate as to whether or not to disturb him. The moment I speak, he visibly flinched. Yes, he was in downtime. He stood with unnatural (and unfair) grace, and turned to me. I thoroughly appreciated the way his abs twitched and moved as he walked toward me. Was I drooling? I hope not.

"Yes, I am fine. I was meditating while I waited for you to return." As he started to pull his hair back and fasten it with the ponytail holder on his wrist, his pecks and shoulder muscles danced. Oh, hell. The feeling in my abdomen made my whole body shiver. "Let us go inside. You are cold." I was anything but cold, but I followed him inside anyway. I set my drink and my muffin down on the kitchen table and took a seat. I pulled off my work shoes (black Reebok sneakers) and flexed my feet while I picked at the muffin.

"Sorry, I forgot to call to tell you. I had to work a double shift at the bar tonight, otherwise I would have gotten home before you got up." He didn't seem too perturbed (word of the day), but it felt appropriate to apologize anyway.

"You should not work at nights. It is dangerous for a young lady to work at such places."

I couldn't help but giggle. "You _are_ Eric's child; you sound just like him."

"He is right. Why doesn't he take you from this place? I know he can care for you. You'd never have to work again."

There was a short answer, a long answer, and a really long answer to that question. Working at a job that required human interaction keeps my ability to control my telepathy strong, for one. Also, I liked my job and my boss. And I have a bit of a feminist streak; I prefer to be as independent as I can. Lastly, I would go bat crazy doing nothing but sitting and eating bonbons all day.

"What did Eric tell you about me? About…why I'm so desirable to Filipe and Victor?" I didn't want to reveal my telepathy so soon. Also, that's a can of worms I didn't have the energy to explain tonight.

"Anyone can see you are beautiful, you and Eric make a striking couple. But he also said you are gifted. He did not tell me how." Was Eric being purposely obtuse with his child?

"Then, to answer your question, I like my job and my boss." He raised an eyebrow (in true Eric fashion), which made my giggle again. Either they had spent quite a bit of time together, or vampires pass on their idiosyncrasies to their progeny during the turning process.

Suddenly, drum music was coming from my living room. Cian rose and followed the sound to his cell phone. "Yes, sire?" He answered. He had a troubled look on his face, and his fangs made their first appearance. He answered "I understand", and hung up.

He retracted his fangs while turning to me. "Victor and Filipe have arrived. They brought their entire court."


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry, guys, I'm trying to get these out as quickly as I can! Classes start back up in September, and I'm hoping to get this completed before then. Hang in there!**

Sleep was not an option, no matter how dead on my feet I was. I tossed and turned in bed until about 3AM, until I couldn't take it anymore. My bed was mocking my inability to sleep. After wrapping up in my bathrobe, I headed for the kitchen to make some hot cocoa. It wasn't a cold night, in fact it was downright balmy, but the soothing gesture felt right. On the kitchen table was a note:

_Miss Stackhouse, _

_Should you awaken, I went for a walk. I won't be far. A dark haired vampire named William stopped by to talk to you, but I told him you were unavailable. He requested you call him at your earliest convenience. _

_Best dreams,_

_CS_

CS? Who is…oh. I wonder what Cian's last name is. Was he born with his last name, or was it adopted, like Eric's? I contemplated his possible last names while I made my hot cocoa (with milk, of course). The only Irish last names I knew of started with a Mac- or and 0'-. I read the note again, as if the answer to this puzzling question were somehow within the text.

Bill! I'm supposed to call him. I picked up my cell phone and dialed his number from memory. After two rings, he answered.

"Bill Compton." I always thought this was a very unfriendly greeting. I at least always said hello before I identified myself.

"Hi, Bill. You came by earlier? Cian left a note…"

"Cian? Oh, yes, the Irish brogue. Are you two…together?"

It was such a ridiculous idea; a small giggle escaped my lips. Not a minute before I was contemplating what his last name must be, and Bill thought I was dating him? "No, no. He's kind of my...babysitter for the next couple of days."

He was immediately on alert. "Why do you need guard? Who is he?"

"Um, there's been a kidnapping threat, you know, on me, so Eric enlisted a child of his, um, that's Cian, to watch me until it can be dealt with." I spit it out as fast as I could, hoping maybe his response would be bearable if I did. Instead of the expected twenty questions, I got silence on the line. After a full minute, I couldn't take it anymore. "Bill? You still there?"

"I have to go, Sookie. I must talk to Eric."

"Wait! Why did you stop by earlier? Cian's note made it sound like it was urgent."

"It's not important anymore." Cryptic as always, thanks Bill. The only notice I had that Bill was no longer on the line was a soft click when he hung up. No 'hope everything turns out alright', or 'I'm here for you if you need me', not even a polite 'goodbye'. Just silence. I shut my phone and slammed it to the table and wrapped my hands around my hot cocoa.

A voice came from right behind me. "Sookie?" I let out a bloodcurdling scream and swung a fist toward the sound. Cian caught my hand before I connected with his jaw. "I am sorry for startling you. You've been sitting there, staring at the refrigerator, for 45 minutes. Are you alright?"

I couldn't have been sitting here for 45 minutes. I looked at the clock; it read 5:14AM. I hadn't been sitting there for 45 minutes; I had been sitting there for over 2 hours. My cocoa was freezing, and my knuckles were sore from gripping the mug so tightly.

"I'm fine, I'm just tired."

Cian gave me a puzzled look. "Then sleep. Do not worry, I will watch over you until the wolf gets here."

"No, no, it's not that. I can't sleep. I'm too…." What was I? Scared? Preoccupied? "I just can't sleep, that's all." After a moment, he nodded, and then turned to go into the living room. He hadn't reached the threshold of the kitchen before he turned.

"Eric phoned while you were in your bedroom. There's a party tomorrow at Fangtasia, and your presence was specifically requested by Filipe." If there was ever a chance of me sleeping sometime between now and tomorrow night, it just flew out the window. He must have seen my apprehension, because he took a step toward me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Eric and I will be right next to you the entire time. Pam will also be watching you. Eric also mentioned that your Witch had called, and everything on her end is ready. You have nothing to fear."

A combination of sleep deprivation and unbridled fear make my brain shut down. I couldn't think of anything to say, I just sat back down at the chair I was previously sitting in. And that's where I stayed until Cian went to ground and Alcide arrived. Before going for the day, Cian threw a blanket around my shoulders because I was visibly shivering, but not because it was cold.


	6. Chapter 6

At 10:00, there was a knock on the door. I was still sitting in the same chair, holding the same mug of cold cocoa, with the same blanket wrapped around my shoulders. The only difference was Alcide was sitting across from me, eyeing my suspiciously.

"You want me to get that?" he asked quietly, hoping not to disturb me.

My voice sounds hoarse, like I'm getting over strep throat. "No, no. I've got it." I stand, and my body aches. Gingerly, I move toward the front door. I open the door to see a cheery UPS delivery woman at the door.

"I've got a package for a Sookie Stackhouse and a package for a Pamela Stackhouse." In her hands are two large boxes from Nordstroms. "I just love Nordstroms, but they're just too expensive for my budget. You're a lucky girl." With a wink, she hands me the boxes. "If you'll just sign here…and here…"

"There's no Pamela Stackhouse here." In fact, to my knowledge, there's not Pamela Stackhouse anywhere. The delivery woman gave me a puzzled look.

She showed me the address on the box. "That's this address, right?"

"Yes." Even the right zip code.

"Well, call it a blessing from God! Take the box, and enjoy God's little gift." I took her advice and signed for the boxes. When she left, I moved to the living room and set the boxes down. Alcide was right behind me.

"Well, are you going to open them?" I got a small pocket knife from the side table that Gran kept to open just these kinds of packages. I split the tape and opened the brown cardboard box; there was a wrapped gift inside with a card taped to the top.

_Sookie, _

_For the party tonight. I wanted you to be wearing something you can move in, if need be. The other box is for Pam. She will be at your house shortly after sunset to help you get ready. _

_Stop worrying. Everything will be fine._

_-E_

Well, that explains the other box. I opened the gift. Sitting in the box was a red silk kimono style top and black women's tuxedo pants. Beside the pants were strappy low heeled stilettos in a matching red color. Out of curiosity, I opened the other box. Inside was a similar outfit to mine, with white women's tuxedo pants and an ice blue sequined cardigan set along with ice blue sandals. I hung both outfits up to try to hang the folding wrinkles out.

"I'm going to go lay down for an hour." I turned to my bedroom. Just before I walked in the door, I turned to Alcide. "And…thank you for watching me. I'm sorry about being such a horrible hostess."

"Don't worry about it. Sweet dreams." With that, I fell into my bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry, this one took a little longer to get out, but it's a long chapter. Sorry for the nail biting!**

It was twilight before I got out of bed. I hadn't actually slept, but I felt refreshed anyway. Before I even went to the living room I jumped in the shower. I was mentally refreshed from my "nap", but I was grimy on the outside. The shower was delightful, and I almost felt human when I stepped out. I dried my hair and returned to my bedroom. Pam was sitting on the end of my bed, already dressed in her new outfit.

"Eric said I was to be your lady's maid for the night," she said with a sigh. "You've never needed my help dressing before…"

"That's nice of you, I guess. And I don't really need your help. If you could just help yourself to some True Blood in the kitchen, I'll be out in a half hour." Without another word, Pam left me in peace. I pulled on the clothes and the shoes, pulled my hair into a low bun, and threw on some light makeup. I may have felt human again, but I didn't have the energy for making a big production out of my looks. Maybe Filipe wouldn't find me as desirable now. One can only hope.

When I walked out of my room, carrying the matching purse Pam had added to my outfit, Cian and Pam were both in down time in my living room. My breath caught in my throat. Cian was wearing a black suit and black button down shirt, no tie. His hair was pulled back in an intricate braid and secured with a black leather tie. He was gorgeous. Pam noticed my preoccupation and snickered, "You look nice, Sookie. Eric will be pleased."

I blushed. "When do we leave?" I was nervously pulling at the hem of my shirt.

Cian answered with a smirk on his face. "15 minutes. I will drive." Enough time to grab something to eat. Now rested and clean, my body was reminding me of other needs I've neglected over the past day. I made myself a sandwich with a small bag of potato chips, and ate it quickly.

Cian's car was sitting in front of my house, and it was stunning. Under the security lights, it was shiny charcoal gray and chrome; a beautiful muscle car. It was from the 60's or 70's. When I walked around the back of the car to get in, it said MUSTANG across the back. It had cobra head emblems on the wheels. Pam slid into the non-existent back seat, which left me the passenger seat. Cian slid into the driver's seat and started the engine, which I'm sure people could hear in Monroe.

Cian quite possibly drove faster than Eric. After 3 minutes in his car, all I could do was shut my eyes and pray.

We were at Fangtasia in record time. Before I walked through the front door, I cast out a mental net to see what I was getting myself into. Besides the two vampires on either side of me, I could feel at least 50 other vampires, plus several shifters. I took a deep breath and walked in. Pam and Cian led me straight to Eric, who was sitting in his usual booth. Filipe had created a throne area, where he and Victor were talking to a large crowd. I slid into Eric's booth beside him as Pam and Cian slid in the other side.

"Dear one" was Eric's simple greeting. Even though I was in the snake's nest, so to speak, I was happier than I had been in the past two days just sitting next to him.

"Hi Eric. What's the plan?"

"We enjoy our evening. If need be, you use the weapons Pam packed in your purse."

I was content to stay right where I was for the entire night. Eric and Cian stayed with me, while Pam mingled. After a while, I noticed Alcide sitting at the bar. He noticed me looking at him and raised an eyebrow.

_Are there any other telepaths here?_ He remembered how convenient it can be to communicate silently.

I searched the room again, then shook my head no discretely.

_Good. The pack is here for you. If you think you're in trouble and can't find Eric, find me or one of these three._ He showed me the images of three other pack members that I recognized: Sid and the black twins, all from the Witch War.

I smiled slightly at him. I had Eric's vampires and Alcide's Were pack behind me. I felt marginally safer.

But I knew it couldn't last.

Filipe, followed by Victor and Sandy, approached the table. "Ah, Miss Stackhouse. You are truly lovely tonight, as always." He leaned in and laid a long kiss on my hand. He was laying it on thick.

"Filipe. Victor. Sandy." I was as curt and cold as my southern manners would allow. The fact I, a lowly human, called them by their first names were not lost on Filipe or Victor. Filipe's fangs shot down as he glared at me for an instant, before regaining his polite demeanor. Victor looked at me like I had told him I had horns; nothing but complete surprise, followed by a subtle smirk. I could feel Eric's amusement through the bond. Sandy was unfazed.

Filipe turned to Eric. "Sheriff."

Eric answered just as coldly. "Majesty." Pam was approaching the King's group from behind. Slowly, she sidled next to me and handed me a gin and tonic. I knew she wasn't concerned I might be thirsty; she wanted a reason to approach the table.

"Thank you, Pam." I knew it was a rouse, but my nerves could use the alcohol. I drank the entire glass in one long sip.

Filipe had turned his attention back to me. "Miss Stackhouse, care to dance?" Victor turned to the deejay and made a signal. Immediately, Etta James' "At Last" started. I looked back to Eric, whose eyes were alert, but who whispered a quick "go ahead."

I turned back to Filipe and took his hand. My heart was jumping into my throat. He led me onto the dance floor, which had been quickly emptied. Eric and Pam had risen to stand on one side of the dance floor, with Cian and the Felicia standing on the other. Alcide, Sid, and the twins were approaching the dance floor, as well. Filipe grabbed my hand and my waist, holding me as close as he would a lover and began to twirl me around the dance floor. As soon as I could get Eric in my sights, I shot him a nervous glance.

"How are you adjusting, Sookie?" Filipe whispered into my ear. His breath on my neck made my skin crawl.

"To what?"

"To being bonded to Eric, my dear. I hear you were less than enthusiastic about the arrangement." He nipped at my ear and I jumped. I could feel his erection against my hip when I moved. Oh, _ick_. I had to swallow back the bile that was rising in my throat.

"I'm adjusting just fine." Where was Eric? As I looked up from my hand that was resting on Filipe's shoulder, I spotted him. He and Pam and Cian and Felicia were twirling around the dance floor as close as they could to Filipe and me. So were Victor and Sandy.

"If you ever wanted to escape Eric's control, you can come to me." He nestled his face in my neck and took a deep breath.

I was furious. Before I could think about what I was saying, it was out of my mouth. "At what cost to me? So you could keep me locked up in some basement in Las Vegas? So you can force me to read people's minds day and night? No thanks, I'll take the lesser of two evils."

Filipe pulled me so close I could feel his smile on my neck as he took another deep breath. "I take it I am the greater of two evils?"

I considered my answer, but decided on brutal honesty. I may as well make the whole I was digging for myself deeper. "Yes."

"I'm sorry to hear you feel that way. It will just make what I am about to do harder for you." My heart and feet stopped at the same time. Eric must have felt my sudden panic because he was at my side instantly, Pam behind him. Filipe snickered, but let go of my waist. "It's nothing like that, _hermosa princesa_, no need to call in the cavalry. I have a job for you. I want you to read the mind of my daytime person, Charlotte. I thought it would make it easier on you if I brought her to you. Since I am only in Shreveport for tonight, you must decide quickly."

I pulled my hands away from him and grabbed Eric's while strategically placing myself slightly behind Eric and Pam. When I was safely away from the snake of a king, I scoffed. "Like I have a choice."

"Oh, but you do, _bella_."

"Between what? Read this Charlotte's mind or die? Not much of a choice." I could almost taste Filipe's impending betrayal. Eric squeezed my hand in warning.

"No, of course not. You are too valuable to waste. Eric, on the other hand, is not." Instantly, my hands were no longer in Eric's. He and Pam were being held by two very large vampires, swords at their necks. Victor and Sandy were struggling to control Cian. Everyone in Fangtasia, vampire and shifter alike, were now on alert, ready to fight. I just didn't know how many of them we on my side.

Without my permission, my mind flashed back to the helplessness I felt while Thing One and Thing Two had me. I wrapped my arms around myself to stop the shaking, but it was no help. All my mind could picture were sharp, silver-coated teeth. "S-s-stop. I'll d-do it."

Filipe nodded slightly, and his hired muscle let go of Eric and Pam. Eric was instantly by my side, wrapping his arms around my waist. My equilibrium was playing tricks with me; I had to close my eyes to regain my sense of gravity. I could feel Eric's rage, and it wasn't making it easier for me. "She's not strong enough yet," Eric shot at Filipe while helping me to his booth. Pam brought me water, but it wasn't going to help the pounding in my chest.

I could only manage a whisper. "Calm down, Eric." He started sending soothing thoughts through the bond. He set me down at the edge of the booth, and turned to block Filipe and Victor from my view.

Filipe made a slight motion to Victor, who then left with Sandy. "Be at Le Grand Hotel, room 401, on an hour. When you're done, you can go home." He turned and nodded to the two large vampires with swords, "they'll stay to make sure that you follow directions." Then he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

** I couldn't just leave you all with such a cliff hanger, could I? I'm not that cruel ;)**

I was trying to breathe normally. Quietly so the King's people couldn't hear, I asked, "So, what's his plan?"

Eric sat and pulled me close to him while Cian and Pam slid into the booth across from us. Eric wrapped his arm around my shoulders and started rubbing my arm absently-mindedly. Just as quietly, Pam explained, "He brought his entire retinue for a reason. He's going to use them somehow."

"Yes, but I do not know how. He can only take you, Dear One, if you agree to leave me, and are therefore unguarded," Eric whispered into my ear.

"He will need an audience to witness the split, but not his entire entourage. I cannot understand what he means but transporting his entire court here, either." Cian's brow was furrowed, deep in thought.

Pam leaned across the table. "Perhaps he means to show them his power as King. Perhaps he plans something more than just kidnapping her." Eric shot a look at Pam.

The cool, collected way they seemed to be discussing the options was calming me down. With one last deep breath, I was the old Sookie Stackhouse again. Eric could feel me relax, and smiled down at me.

People (well, vampires and shifters) were slowly filtering out of the bar, leaving us to contemplate in peace. Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dum were sitting in a nearby booth with their swords at the ready, each with a True Blood. Alcide and Sid approached our booth.

"So? What now?" Alcide asked. Sid was fidgeting behind him, stealing glances at the Tweedles.

"Go. We will take it from here," Eric said. Alcide eyed us for a moment, then left, Sid following.

_Room 401, Le Grand Hotel. We'll be watching. Take care, Sook._

"Pam, could you please hand me my purse." If we had no idea what we were getting in to, I wanted to be armed. She eyed me, questions in her eyes, but handed me the black clutch. Under the table so the Tweedles couldn't see, I opened the purse. Inside was a small aerosol can, three vials of shiny liquid, and a stake. I only knew what to do with 1 of the 3. "Pam, could you help me to the bathroom? I'm still a bit shaky." Now it was Eric's turn to have questions. Pam just stood and helped me up. With her back to the Tweedles, she winked at Eric. He let Pam wrap her arm around my shoulder and grab my elbow. She was really making me look like an invalid.

The Tweedles rose from their booth, but Pam turned and told them to sit. "We're not going anywhere; she just needs to tend to her human needs. She's in no condition to run." Purse in hand, Pam and I walked—slowly—to the bathroom. One the door closed behind us, I grabbed my purse and held up the aerosol can, questioning look in my eyes. She leaned in close to me and whispered, "Vampire mace. It's the same 100% liquidized silver that's in the vials. I trust you know how to use the stake." I shoved the aerosol can in one pocket and handed the stake to Pam. I opened one of the vials of silver liquid and poured some into my palm. Pam hissed and stepped as far away as she could while still being in the bathroom. I rubbed the silver liquid all over my neck. Next were my wrists. I looked in the mirror to see what happened to my skin. My neck and wrists had a slight sheen, as if they were wet.

I looked at the other two vials. I got as close to Pam as she would allow and whispered, "Can you smell it on me? Is it really obvious what I did?"

She nodded yes.

"Filipe's going to be angry."

She nodded yes again.

"Good. What will happen if I drink one of these vials? What will happen to me?"

Pam cocked her head in an 'I don't know' gesture. Now or never, I guess. I opened another vial and swallowed the contents. _Ech_.

Being careful to not get too close or touch my skin too much, Pam wrapped her arm around me again and led me back out to the booth. When she sat me back next to Eric, both he and Cian hissed and pulled away from me. I sighed. At least I knew it wasn't really me they were repelled from. After the initial shock, Eric and Cian both smiled at my ingenuity.

"I'm ready." The Tweedles rose and ushered us out of the bar and into a limo. One acted as driver and the other sat in the passenger seat. If they could smell what I've done, they didn't react at all. Pam, Eric, and Cian sat on one bench, leaving me the other bench to myself. I pulled the vampire mace halfway out of my pocket to let Eric and Cian know I had it with me. Eric nodded. Then it was Pam's turn to do show and tell. The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Eric stared at me, I fidgeted, and Pam and Cian went into down time.

In a short 15 minutes, we were pulling under a large porte-cochere. Giving me ample space, the 5 vampires and I walked into the hotel. Tweedle-dee and Tweedle-dum pointed to the elevator, and then took their posts in the lobby. Eric, Cian, Pam and I entered the elevator and rode to the fourth floor. Before the elevator doors opened, I threw out a mental net.

I gasped. "Vampires. Lots of them." I took the time to count. "Two outside the elevator. Ten in the suite to the left, 4 in the suite to the right." There was one human mind in the general area, in the suite with 4 vampires. I tuned into it.

_Hope the bitch comes soon, I have errands to run. Maybe if I play my part well, Filipe will turn me. This is the best paying role of my life! Maybe he can get me a role on a hot movie…_

I looked up at Eric. "It's a trap."

He hissed and leaned in to give me a light kiss on the forehead. "Play along. Play dumb, but be smart."

The elevator doors opened, and the two vampires stationed there led us into the suite to the right. Inside were Filipe, Victor, Sandy, and another large vampire. Between them, a small woman was tied to a chair. She had tears down running down her cheeks.

"Read her," Sandy demanded. "Someone is selling secrets. We want to know who."

I wanted to keep my silver perfume a secret as long as possible. They hadn't smelled me yet, but I had no idea how close they could get before it would be a dead giveaway.

"You are making her nervous. I won't be able to get anything unless you—all of you—leave us for a minute." I turned to Eric to indicate he was also supposed to leave. He, followed by Pam and Cian stepped around me toward what I assumed to be the bedroom door. After a minute of stare-down between Victor and me, the last four vampires moved into the other room and closed the door.

I walked over to the woman, who started to sob silently at my approach. I lowered myself to my knees by the side of the chair and leaned into ear. As low as I could, I whispered, "Shut up. I know your faking." Her head snapped up and she looked at me, genuine fear in her eyes. She had failed, and Filipe does not tolerate failure. "I am going to lie and tell them you are not selling secrets, and don't know who is. They will have to let you go. When they do, you go straight downstairs and run out of this hotel. Get as far away as you can. Disappear." She nodded and started genuinely sobbing.

"OK, you can come back in now." I moved into the corner, where no one would have a reason to get close to me. "She's not selling secrets, and she doesn't know who is."

Filipe and Victor moved to flank the sobbing girl. Eric, Pam, and Cian were followed closely by the henchman. "Sandy, please untie and escort Charlotte downstairs and send in Matthew and John." Shortly after leaving with the actress, the two guarding the elevator joined us in the small room, moving toward Eric, Pam, and Cian. One of the two pulled a gun and shot Eric in the chest, and he went down like a brick. Pam and Cian were both hit hard enough in the head to knock them out.

"No!" Before I could rush to Eric's side, Filipe shoved me up against the wall, face first.

He took a breath and hissed. He took a closer sniff at my neck. "What is this, dearest? Silver?"

"Fuck you, Filipe." I fought back, trying to get some leverage against him. He spun me around and grabbed my wrist. Before he could raise it to his lips, the hand gripping my wrist started to burn. He threw me across the room, and my head smashed into the doorframe before I crumpled to the floor. I could feel the wetness gathering at the back of my head. I reached back and felt the wet area; my hand was covered in blood. I tried to stand and run, but the blow to my head must have upset my sense of balance. I stumbled a couple of steps and fell to my knees.

I looked up to try and find a way to get away. Victor was sitting the same chair that the young woman was tied to, watching the action without an expression on his face. Eric was awake, lying on the floor in bad shape, bleeding heavily from the chest. Filipe was slowly walking toward me. "I was going to turn you and keep you under my thumb. I would be able to use your body and your ability, and you wouldn't be able to deny me, your maker. But now I'm going to fuck you until I'm satisfied, and then drain you dry." He grabbed me by my upper arm and dragged me into the bedroom. I grabbed my vampire mace, ready to strike. The second he turned to me, bearing his fangs, I sprayed it into his face and open mouth. He recoiled and, without his support, I dropped back to all fours. "You bitch!" He kicked, and his foot landed squarely in the ribs. I felt several crack as I ricocheted off the opposite wall and back to the floor. I wasn't going to try to stand again; I started to crawl toward the bedroom door. I ran into Victor's feet before I even hit the sitting room. From the attached bath, Filipe yelled for help. "Victor! Tie her to the bed! Tell the others that there will be no turning tonight; they can go." Victor grabbed a handful of bloody hair and dragged me onto the bed. With his own tie, he bound my hands to the headboard. After licking the blood off his hand, he left.

I turned to look at the bathroom. Filipe was leaning against the doorframe, patting his wet face with a hand towel. The result of the vampire mace was ghastly. His skin was singed and peeling, but it was healing quickly. He dropped the hand towel and started walking toward me. I started to scream as loud as I could. "Quiet," he said, and slapped me across the face. I could taste the metallic blood in my mouth. I ran my tongue across my lips, and found a large gash on my lower lip. He leaned in and licked the blood from my lips. Before he could pull at the way back, I spit at him. If he was going to kill me, I was going to make it as uncomfortable a process as I could. With a smirk, he ripped my new shirt off and cleaned the spit off his face with it. He ran his fingers down my cleavage and over my broken ribs. I moaned quietly when his hand touched my bruised and broken ribs. He smiled and moved his hands down to my hips.

"Don't touch me. Eric will kill you."

"Eric won't live until tomorrow. He's too weak to move, and when the sun comes up and through those windows, he and his children will fry. And I'm going to do whatever I want to you." He unbuttoned the top of my pants. I started to kick as hard as I could, but he just tore them off me. He grabbed my knees and spread my legs open. I was fighting him with everything I had, but I was starting to feel weak from the blood loss from my head wound. He lowered his head to my knee, and ran his tongue up to my groin.

"No," I pleaded. I was too weak to scream at him, so it came out more like a hoarse whisper.

"Oh, yes." With that, he bit me, sending searing pain throughout my body. I let out a weak whimper, as I could feel consciousness slipping away with every pull. Just before oblivion, he pulled away. "What have you done, woman?" He was clutching his throat and coughing up smoke. "Your blood…is tainted….with silver!" he said between coughing gasps. Just after he collapsed, sweet unconsciousness finally came.


	9. Chapter 9

I could feel hands on me. "She has lost a lot of blood, and she has broken bones. Should we call the doctor?" I remember that Irish accent from somewhere.

"No," came a weak but commanding voice from the corner. "We need to get her somewhere safe, first. Victor?"

Next was a female voice. "Alive, but very sick. He ingested some of her blood."

"Kill him," said the commanding voice. "Filipe?"

"Turning to ash in the bathtub as we speak," said Irish Accent.

Slowly and with effort, I opened my eyes. A dark-haired man was leaning over me, brushing hair from my face and wiping the silver from my skin with a damp washcloth. "Cian?"

"Yes, Sookie?" Everything came rushing back to me.

"Eric…"

"Over here, lover." I looked toward the voice to see Eric, pale and drawn, and covered in blood. He had a True Blood in his hand, and several empties on the floor around him.

"Oh, Eric," I said with tears in my eyes. I tried to push myself off the bed, but couldn't get more than a couple of inches off the bed before I was woozy. Cian wrapped the comforter around my body and carried me to Eric. Eric opened his arms, and Cian set me down in Eric's lap. I turned into his bloody chest and started to sob.

"Shh, Sookie. It's over, I have you." He started to rub my back and lick the blood off the back of my head. "Go to sleep, my love." I cried for another couple of minutes, and then exhaustion forced me to close my eyes.

I heard a door open and close. "Felicia says all of Filipe's people are dead thanks to some strategically placed sympathetic vampires, and Amelia says everything's ready. There's a car waiting downstairs."

Eric rubbed the back of his hand down my cheek. "She's asleep, we should move now. Cian, take her, please." He sounded warn out. I've never heard his use the word 'please' before. Cian's arms slid under me, and soon I was in the air, only supported by Cian's arms, still wrapped in the blanket. He rested my head against his shoulder. Eric let out a small moan when I was lifted from his chest.

"Master, you are not well." That must be Pam.

"Well enough to walk, but that's all."

I could tell we were were moving through the hotel by the passing sounds, but I couldn't feel the movement. Either Cian was moving so gracefully that I couldn't feel it, or my brain had disconnected from my body all together. I knew it was the former when Cian slid me into the backseat of a sedan and he jarred my broken ribs. I let out a painful moan.

The ride to Eric's house was blissfully short. In what seemed like just a few minutes, Cian was setting me on a leather couch.

"Pam, use the tub down here and clean her up. Cian, call Dr. Ludwig at this number. Tell her Sookie needs her, and to bring a nurse that can stay with her during the day. I will be up in my shower." Slow footsteps ascended stairs while Pam gently unwrapped me and stripped me of my bloody under garments. I wanted to tell her that I could do it, just let me clean myself, but I couldn't open my mouth. Or my eyes. I was too weak to move at all. Before Pam could lower me into the bathtub, everything went completely black.


	10. Chapter 10

*** Thank you all for some of the great reviews! There were a few questions based on how the last chapter ended, and know that they will be answered soon! The only one that won't be answered in the story is a statement about the toxicity of silver. As a microbiology grad student with a minor in cell biology, I'm aware of the effects all heavy metals have on biological life. For the one person who asked, let's say this is a specially coated, long term release formula of colloidal silver, which allows it to be absorbed into and circulate through the blood for a short time, before being harmlessly filtered out by the kidneys. Magically. Rest assured that Sookie is not going to die of heavy metal poisoning. ***

I was sore from head to toe, lying on my side in an otherwise comfortable bed in Eric's room. I moaned as I opened my eyes. I had to blink a couple of times before the image would focus, but lying in the bed with me was Eric, who was watching me. He looked downright healthy, with lightly flushed cheeks. If only I could heal that fast, too. I moved experimentally, but it only hurt more to do so. A light gasp escaped my lips as I jarred a broken rib. Eric pulled the quilt that was covering us both down and positioned us so we were sitting up, me between his legs leaning up against his chest. He was in blue silk boxers, and I was in nothing but Eric's white button down shirt. He gently wrapped his arms around me so not to hurt me. I leaned my head back into his chest and closed my eyes. I was safe.

"Sookie, my queen." Eric laid a light kiss on my temple.

"What all happened?" The events of that night were a bit fuzzy, especially the end.

"Filipe died of silver ingestion after biting you. Victor died by Pam's hand after being severely weakened by silver ingestion, also your doing. Filipe ordered those loyal to him waiting in the other room to leave, and they were all caught by Heavreaux's Weres or Fangtasia staff and either killed or pledged their loyalty to me. When Pam and Cian regained consciousness, they fetched what you and I needed to heal. After I healed enough to move, they tended to you by feeding you True Blood to restore your blood while I secured the territories via phone. Do you remember me cleaning your head wound?" Eric was subconsciously tracing circles on my stomach with his fingers. I nodded yes. "Once you were stable enough to move, we brought you here for more healing. That was last night."

With a painful stab and a loud gasp, I shot up and turned to him. "Eric! You cleaned my wound! I had silver in my system, enough to kill Filipe! How did you not react like Victor?"

Eric gently grabbed my shoulders and guided me back to my previous position. "Filipe ingested most of your blood, Sookie, and with it, most of the silver. You were in quite dire shape. Once you started to make clean blood again, Cian cleaned the wound with a towel to remove the tainted blood. I merely used my saliva to help the healing process. I was in no danger."

I settled back into him again and closed my eyes. I was quite happy to stay here all night, but I had responsibilities. "I have to work."

"No you do not, doctor's orders. I have alerted the shifter to what has happened, and he agreed to give you the week off to recover."

Of course he did. I sighed. "So what's the damage?"

Eric looked down at me with a puzzled complexion. "Explain."

"What's wrong with me? When will I be back on my feet? What did Dr. Ludwig say?"

"Oh. You have four broken ribs on your right side and two on your left, which Dr. Ludwig bound to make breathing easier until you woke. Also, you have a cut on the back of your head and a cracked skull, and you lost a lot of blood. You will be healed shortly after you let me feed you my blood."

Begrudgingly, I said, "Fine, in a minute. I don't want to move just yet."

We sat in comfortable silence for quite a while. I sat, going over the night before in my head, and Eric and I's most recent conversation. Slowly, a reality was dawning on me, one that I was not going to like. Eric must have felt my apprehension, because he kissed my temple again.

"My queen," he said again.

"That's the second time you've called me that."

"Yes, it is." I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Should I start calling you 'my king'?" I had a feeling I already knew the answer.

He gently turned me so I could see his face. "If you like." I knew what it meant, but had no idea how it might have happened. In the event of Filipe and even Victor's final deaths, I couldn't believe that Eric would have been the next in line. Most likely, it would be Sandy or another of Filipe's people.

I pondered the possibilities for a minute. "King Eric." I could feel his joy at hearing me say those words. "How?"

"The Witch and her mentor engineered a last will and testament for Filipe and Victor, magically changing the filing dates of the new documents to make them seem like they had been filed much earlier. Documents filed in close proximity to death are scrutinized more closely. Of course, Filipe's last will and testament named Victor as the rightful heir to the thrones, but Victor's will named me as the most competent person to lead Louisiana and Arkansas. The wills still had to be feasible, considering Filipe and Victor's personality. Sandy was named as the rightful queen of Las Vegas, but seceded her reign to me last night."

Everything made sense but the last statement. "Why would Sandy so that?"

"Several reasons. For one, she knew Filipe and Victor had no wills to dictate succession. She suspected bigger powers were at play, and that she would lose her life if she didn't. Also, she had no desire to lead. Running a state as financially complex as Las Vegas takes someone with more business experience than she holds. Lastly, she knows I would be a fair king."

Eric was King of the largest territory in the United States. "Will you have to move to New Orleans?" I tried to make that as apathetic as I could, but my sadness still seeped into my voice.

"No, the king may live where ever he wishes. I will stay in Shreveport. Cian has voiced interest in being the sheriff of Area 1, which encases New Orleans, and is in the process of arranging the transition. Of course, I will still act as sheriff of Area 5, and Pam will also stay as my second."

"Vice king," I whispered. The facts were starting to creep in, and I was terrified about what this meant for him—for us. I was Eric's weak link. If anyone wanted to get to him as king, all they needed was me.

Eric chuckled. "Yes, she is the vice king." He shifted me back to between his legs and leaned me against him again. "Can I feed you now?"

"I guess." This was my least favorite part, but it took my mind off Eric's new position. One wrist disappeared, and like in Jackson, it came back bloody. I clamped my mouth to the wound and began to pull. Eric started to wrap his arm tighter around my waist as his erection grew. I stopped sucking and gasped when he squeezed just tight enough to jar my ribs. He loosened his grip and gently turned me so I was lying on my back. He positioned himself above me, careful to support most of his weight. "My king."

Eric started kissing me with intense passion. He unbuttoned the few buttons that were fastened and started moving down my body, licking and kissing as he went. When he got just below my bellybutton, his fingers started probing my area. I arched my back in an automatic reaction to the pleasure. "Yes, Eric, yes." I was pleading with him to enter me, wrapping my legs around him and moving in rhythm. My body was sore, but at the moment, my mind didn't care. In one swift moment, Eric shifted us so he was sitting at the end of the bed, me straddling him. Both of us were suddenly completely nude.

"My queen." With that, he lowered me onto him.

I threw my head back and screamed in pleasure. "Eric, yes, yes, yes." I moved in rhythm to his thrusting, building steadily to a release. Soon, I was screaming his name. "Eric! Oh, Jesus, yes! Bite me!" Eric bit my neck, releasing with me.

I was clinging to him, shuddering from aftershocks and gasping to catch my breath. He was holding me tight to him, licking and kissing along my collarbone. After a few minutes, the heat of sex had dissipated, and I was shivering in Eric's arms. Not many vampires bothered to heat their homes. He slowly shifted us so he was on his back, me tucked under him arm under the blanket.

I ran my hands across his pecks, kissing the closest one. "Don't let go."

He tipped my head up and kissed me gently. "Never."

**Fini**


End file.
